Every little piece
by SilentOutcast666
Summary: Despite the constant warnings by the townspeople of Passamaquoddy, McKenna lets her curiosity get the better of her. A Pete's Dragon (1977) fanfic. Rated T for now. *Movie and character rights belong to Disney.* Dr. Terminus/OC


As the age old question goes, Who is more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows it?

Or at least that's what twenty five year old McKenna pondered to herself day by day on her way to work. Her employment at a small farmer's market on the edge of town was usually slow, but she enjoyed converting with the residents of Passamaquoddy.

McKenna bushed her short brown hair into two low pigtails and adjusted her grey dress. She put on her flat black shoes and walked out the door. As she took a shortcut down the boardwalk, a wooden platform caught her eye. 'Some impromptu beauty contest?' She shrugged.

"There you are!" Her boss scolded as he carried two crates of produce from a truck. "You are an hour late Hu.." Mr. Walsh look over to her as he placed them aside, embarrassed. "Oh dear. It's only you McKenna. My apologies."

"Don't go so heavy on the beer next time." She rolled her eyes and started to lay out the fresh vegetables on the table.

A booing crowd was suddenly heard from half a mile away, causing her to tilt her head. "Is the fish population in the lake short again?"

"Oh no." He narrowed his eyes. "Not this month. The infamous snake oil salesman has returned." Mr. Walsh helped allign the fruit on another table.

"Snake oil? Can't say I know much about them." She shrugged.

"It's a darn good thing that you don't too! They are nothing but trouble. Selling nonsensical 'miracle cure' concoctions." He turned to her. "His name is Dr. Terminus. He's a very tricky man. Do not buy into his so claimed 'services'."

"Never!" She shook her head. "It wouldn't ever cross my mind. Any off brand medicine should never be purchased. No matter what the price may be."

He pat her head. "Very wise of you to think so."

McKenna smiled and watched a group of birds as they were digging for worms, but she lifted her head as a usual line of ten customers approached the stand.

"Oh. I forgot to mention that he is not alone with his little schemes and scandals. He has a little sidekick. His name is Hoagy."

"Great." She smirked. "Double trouble. Do they usually come by here to buy anything or no?"

"Not very often they don't. Mostly to promote their newest products."

"Ahah." She nodded. "Well. If you haven't informed me, no one else would have. My mother refuses to even associate with such foolishness."

He smiled. "The more you know, the better."

The girl sighed an hour later as her shift was half over. "He really won't take no for an answer will he?" She noticed the crowd was still circled around the wooden platform.

"That's his strategy. Until Dr. Terminus has become the shepherd of all the sheep in Passamaquoddy, he will never leave." Mr. Walsh tilted his head as the salesman left down the stairs back to his cart. "That was shorter than last time. Normally it is one hour and forty five minutes."

McKenna shrugged. "It is rather hot out."

The cart was driven down the road and stopped on the side of it. The duo hopped off and walked over for a purchase.

Marking her boss's words, McKenna refused to make eye contact with either one of them.

"Terminus." He folded his arms with a straight face.

"Walsh." He charmingly grinned and tipped his top hat. "Young lady."

She opened a brown bag in front of her face. "Your preference sir?"

"Five of your finest potatos please."

McKenna sighed and placed them in the bag before handing it to him. As he took it, she looked away to fix a wrinkle in her dress.

Mr. Walsh huffed as he placed the money in the register. "That should do it for today McKenna. Thank you for helping out. I'll see you on Monday." He paid the girl her weekly salary.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Have a good weekend."

"You too." He waved.

She huffed and spun in a circle as she skipped back home. The girl suddenly felt something hit the back of her head and she fell into the dirt. "Ouch!" She looked around and noticed an apple on the ground next to her.

She then looked up and noticed it fell from a tree. "Oh. Duh."

McKenna ran back home and made herself lunch. Now that she lived by herself, she smiled and sat in her living room. She took out a book from her bookshelf and sipped her glass of ice water.

"Do not interfere with him. Mr. Walsh is always so wise. He's like a second father to me." She shrugged and turned the page.

"Perhaps I could see what all the fuss is about tomorrow." She quickly shook her head and marked her place in her book with a piece of paper. "What am I even saying? Curiosity killed the cat remember?" McKenna lay down on the couch and closed her eyes.

There was a knock on her door and she rubbed her eyes. The girl stood up and went to open it. Thankfully it wasn't who she thought.

"Hello Nora." She smiled. "Come in."

"Thank you." She smiled back and sat down on the other couch.

McKenna left the room and brought her a glass of water. "What brings you here?"

"Thank you." She smiled and took it. "Oh. My father still hasn't learned to manage his drinking problem. Now Paul is close to leaving me because of it." She sighed.

The girl frowned. "Ah. I'm so sorry to hear that. Pardon me for asking, but does Paul drink as well? I thought it was a norm for men to do so."

"Oh yes. He does. But not very often. Perhaps two shots every week."

"Mhm. Well other then that chaos, how are you?" She lightly smiled.

"I'm feeling just fine." She smiled. "How about yourself?"

"Well I just got off work ten minutes ago actually. Mr. Walsh gave me a stern lesson again." McKenna giggled and sipped her own glass.

"Really? I can't say that he never does." Nora hummed with a smile. "Another lecture on the importance of kindness perhaps?"

"Oh no. I was given that yesterday." McKenna fixed her dress. "He warned myself about that sly fox named Dr. Terminus."

Nora pressed her lips. "I can agree one hundred percent on that. I wouldn't get caught up with his tricks."

McKenna slowly nodded. 'He can't be that bad can he? Perhaps I could sneek into the crowd tomorrow.' "I wasn't planning to." She sighed, trying to hide her eagerness for the next day. "Well it is getting late."

"Yes it is." Nora stood up as well. "Thank you for listening McKenna."

"No trouble at all. Anytime. I'm glad that you came by."

They both lightly hugged with a smile.

"I have the day off tomorrow thankfully." The girl giggled.

"That's good to hear. I heard that the weather is going to be gorgeous." Nora nodded.

She opened the door for her. "Oh yes. Good night."

"Good night." She waved before leaving down the street.


End file.
